Dirty Little Secrets
by inuyashalver311230
Summary: InuYasha's full demon side comes out and meets another full demon... only sh'es a girl. After a one nighter he becomes a half breed again but his half breed self doesn't know her. How can the group cope when she comes back saying that she bore him a daugh


**A.N: Kira is going to be in more of my fanfics. She's kind of like me just that… wait u have to figure that out for urself. Well enjoy .**

InuYasha walked through dark hallways. He heard voices he knew echo with the sounds of water dripping from ceilings. He was in Naraku's castle trying to weaken him. If he did the others would rush in and Naraku would hopefully be defeated.

Hopefully, InuYasha thought.

He continued down the hallways making right turns and lefts. The last turn he made was around a shard edge. When he turned a dark figure blocked his way. The figure had a black hood and cloak on with chains dangling from the neck and torso.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked, starting to unsheathe Tessaiga.

The figure said nothing, did nothing."If you won't answer then get out of way."

The figure lifted a finger and pointed to InuYasha. Then he started laughing. InuYasha felt tingling sensation in his body. He dropped Tessaiga like it was hot and doubled over. His blood felt like it was on fire. He knew what was happening and ran out of the castle, leaving Tessaiga on the ground. He ran past his friends and heard his name being called but he didn't stop. He just kept on running. HE got to a thick forest and ran through it. Twigs and branches snagged at his kimono and scratched his bare skin. He jumped over logs and sleeping animals that hissed and growled at the rude awakening. He ran too fast and tripped over a fallen tree, a branch lodged into his knee. InuYasha screamed in pain and fell. Then he blacked out.

InuYasha screamed in pain and jolted up. A girl jumped back in surprise, a wet cloth in her hand. He breathed heavily and saw his knee covered in blood. Something was sticking out of it too.

"If didn't wake up we could've done this the easy way." The girl snapped.

"Well excuse me if I woke up screaming because I was in pain but I can heal myself." InuYasha glared at the girl. He looked around for a source of water. When he found a small stream he started to get up. The girl grabbed his shoulders and forced him down. InuYasha asked, "What are you doing?"

"Healing you." The girl replied. One of her hands stayed on his shoulder while the other traveled down to the implanted branch in his knee. She grabbed the branch and pulled. InuYasha screamed loudly, and thrashed around. Blood started pouring from his wound. The girl showed no emotion but started to sing. InuYasha stopped to listen. His wound started to tighten and when he looked back at his knee it was healed.

"How did you do that?"

"We do only what we are meant to do. What happened, happened and couldn't have happened any other way."

"How do you know that?" InuYasha's eyes narrowed when he heard this.

"We are still alive."

Just then InuYasha (his half- demon self) remembered who he was supposed to be. "Excuse me, but what do I look like?"

"Hm? Oh well let's see," the girl stopped for a moment of tension, "You have red eyes with blue pupils and the most beautiful demons marks I've ever seen." She blushed at the last remark.

InuYasha felt his heart skip a few beats before his half demon self lost consciousness. His demon side took over and started to hit on the other demon. "So what exactly is your name?"

"Its Kira, and yours?"

"InuYasha. Now why is it that you don't have demon marks?"

"I wasn't born with them." Kira started to rub herb juice on InuYasha's shoulders, for his hiori had been off.

InuYasha blinked. "Really? Too bad, for if I hadn't known better I would've thought you were a half- breed," he turned around and faced her, "A very pretty one at that." This time he actually got a good glimpse at her face, she had brown eyes and brown shaggy hair. Her nails were long like his and she had pointed ears like Sesshomaru's.

Kira stood up and walked over to the ravine. "That's funny because I would've thought the same thing." She looked over to InuYasha and smirked.

InuYasha's ears perked up, he crawled over next to her and smiled devilishly. "You know… the night is still young."

Kira scooted away from InuYasha a little, "I'm not that kind of girl thank you. If you want one take my sister."

InuYasha stood up, "No, I think you're the one."

Kira followed his movement and went right up in his face, "No I don't think so."

InuYasha took this sweet time to wrap his arms around Kira's waist and kiss her. He didn't care if she tried to pull away in protest, he wanted her and that's all there was to it. He kissed her long and hard until he had to breath, but when he became vulnerable Kira pushed away and knelt down, breathing hard. She wiped her mouth and looked up at InuYasha who was smiling… showing off his fangs.

"What? You didn't like it?" he smirked again, kneeling down in front of her.

"No… well… I don't know." Kira continued to breathe heavily as she tried to understand her emotions.

"Well it has to be one or the other. So pick one," InuYasha started to play with Kira's hair as a sign of torment, "If you didn't like it then oh well… if so then… … well lets just say there can be a lot more."

Kira looked at InuYasha and slapped his hand away, she started to crawl over to him until she sat in his lap. She smiled and started to play with his hair as he did hers. "Now what do you mean by "a lot more?" Hm?"

InuYasha smiled at her bravery, he gently pushed her down so she was lying on the ground and crawled over her, "I don't know… something like this. Don't be scared it won't hurt."

Kira's head was on InuYasha's bear chest, sleeping soundly. InuYasha had his hands behind his head and his eyes were closed, even though he wasn't asleep. The blanket she had kept both of them warm. InuYasha hadn't felt this good in ages. His half- demon side would never have done a thing like this. Even the girl he was traveling with would've been good, just that she wasn't a full demon. Stupid humans, he thought. He creaked open an eye and saw a little bit of orange.

InuYasha pushed Kira off of him gently, got up and grabbed his kimono. He looked over to Kira again and saw her shivering lightly. He pulled his clothes on quickly and went over to her, he pulled the blanket up a little more and kissed her on the forehead.

"Meet me again only on the full moon." Kira whispered, she opened her eyes slightly and smiled.

"I'll try," InuYasha smiled a fanged smile and ran a long claw gently down Kira's face.

Kira smiled and closed her eyes again.

InuYasha waited a while then ran off, he smelled like Kira; hopefully Shippo, Kirara or that stupid wolf won't smell it. His eyesight started to get blurry as his demon self started to fade and his hanyou self took over.

Kira slept quietly and peacefully in the woods, but little did she know it would be a long time before she could do that again.


End file.
